Lap Dance
by alwayswriting
Summary: What if Jason and Courtney's first encounter was when she was working at the Oasis, not Kelleys?


Lap Dance

          His head was pounding. He needed to go away. Get a good drink. Clear his mind. The music lured him side. Bright colorful lights blinded him for a moment as he took a seat in a booth.

          "Hey sugar." A tall dark haired girl approached him. She was dressed in a tight top and short-shorts. She hardly looked twenty. "What can I get you tonight?" She eyed him and licked her lips.

          "A pitcher of beer," he said.

          "The girl frowned. "One pitcher of beer coming right up." She left him to go to the bar.

          He scanned the place. Lots of young girls barely dressed. Lots of older men with cash in their hands. He had been to his share of strip joints. Nothing fazed him.

          "Here you go." The girl put down his pitcher. "Looking for anything else?" 

She was still trying. Trying to hard, in his opinion. He shook his head and the girl left again. He poured himself a drink as he watched the girl on stage. She was awkward. Maybe it was her first day. He didn't mind. He leaned back in his seat and continued watching.

*

          She got the stage as fast as she could, collecting her articles of clothing. She couldn't stand the leering, the drunken slurs, the whistles. 

          "Hey." Coleman grabbed her arm. "You ain't done yet."

          She put her top back on. "What now?"

          "That guy just walked in. Looks like he has a couple of bucks on him." Coleman looked over at the guy in the leather coat in the booth. "Go check him out."

          She pulled her arm from him and went over the guy. He watched her come over.

          "Tonight's your lucky night," she said.

          "Why's that?" he reached for his pitcher of beer.

          "I'm here to keep you company." She put a hand on her hip. "Aren't you going to ask me to join you?"

          He motioned for her to sit. 

          "Did you like what you saw on stage?" she said sitting down.

          He took a drink from his glass. "I've seen better."

          She flipped her blond hair over her shoulder. "No one's saying you're Mr. Perfect."

          He smiled. "What's your name?"

          "Daisy. You?" She grinned. "Wait. Let me guess. Is it Dick?"

          "You're funny." He was almost tempted to smile again. "My name's Jason."

          "So, what's your pleasure tonight, Jason?" She put her hand on his arm. "I can give you an encore." She stood back up and started to sway her body to the beat of the music playing.

          His eyes watched her move. For some reason, she didn't look so awkward anymore. The lights bounced off her shiny hair. Her blue eyes were lowered as she ran her hands over her body. 

          She reached behind her to take off her top.

          "Wait," he said suddenly.

          "What?" She was caught off guard with his request.

          "I didn't say I wanted an encore." He put some bills down on the table and made his way to the exit door.

*

          "You again." She joined him in the booth. "You hurt my feelings last night, you know."

          "I'm sure I did." He stared at her, wondering what she looked like underneath all that make-up. "So, what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"

          "Who says I'm nice?"

          He looked her right in the eye. "Me."

          She couldn't look away from him as he stared. He was the first one she had made eye contact with for more than a minute since she started working here. She finally looked away. "Well, I'm not." She went back to Daisy mode. "I never got to finish giving you that lap dance." She reached for his hand. "There are some private rooms we can go to." She led him to a back room where there was a chair and slow seductive music playing. She placed him in the seat. He looked up at her as she started to move with the music. Her hips moved from left to the right and back again. She ran her hands through her long hair, but her eyes…they were a million of miles away.

          "You don't have to do this," he said. "I can leave."

          "Don't." She reached for him. "Don't make me go back out there."

          "Then what do you want me to do?" he said.

          "Just sit there and let me do the rest." She started dancing again. She removed her top and this time, he didn't object. She placed her hands on both sides of him and swayed her hips in front of his face. She leaned in closer and her warm breath hit his neck. She loved her face until they were eye-to-eye. She tried to catch her breath as she stared into his eyes. He tried to read her, look inside her, afraid to admit that he had did that long ago from the moment he had laid eyes on her. Their lips met in a hungry kiss. He lifted her up and slammed her against the wall. Desire swept through their bodies as their hands searched, as their kissed deepened. She found his zipper and wrapped her legs around him tightly. He entered her and she moaned from ecstasy. She held onto him as he went in deeper, harder. They both came, crying out from the pleasure. She slowly let go of him, her legs weak, her breathing heavy. He reached for her and buried his face in her neck, breathing her in. Their lips met once again. She reluctantly left his side and put her clothes back on. She turned back to him and gave him a small smile. "It was nice meeting you, Jason. My real name's Courtney, by the way." She started to leave. 

          "Wait," he said. "I didn't pay you for that lap dance."

          "You got that lap dance for free."

          "So, what do I owe you?" He already knew the answer. 

          Their eyes met. "I'll see you tomorrow night," she said.


End file.
